Sick day and Thermal-Aid
by mambrino
Summary: So when Carlos gets the stomach bug and wants a new toy will his little Logie get it for him or does Logan think he's to old for a stuffed animal. Carlos/Logan. ideas from that Thermal-Aid commercial.


_"Order you very own Thermal-Aid stuffed animal today.''_The commercial announced. Logan and Carlos sat on the orange sectional, flipping threw all the channels. Carlos rested on Logan's lap. He was very tired and hadn't felt very well all day. Logan, of course, demanded that Carlos stay inside.

"Logie! I wan one.'' Carlos whined.

"Oh no, You are a seventeen year old. Those are made for five year olds.'' Logan said, matter of factly.

"But you can even heat it in the microwave!" Carlos complained.

"Carlos, I'm sorry but you don't need _Another_ stuffed animal.'' Logan stated. Carlos finally gave up, to tired to keep begging. Logan noticed Carlos' eyes start to drift a little. He carefully lifted the sleepy teen and carried him to their room. He gently laid Carlos on the bed. He tucked him in his bed, then walked over to his bed. He didn't care to change since he was already in sweat pants and a white tank top. Logan slid into the comfy bed almost immediately falling asleep.

* * *

at about 2:30 Carols woke up as a sudden Pain shot through his stomach. He whimpered in pain while his stomach exploded in pain. He panted as sweat ran down his body from tossing and turning in his bed from a horrible and terrifying nightmare. he had noticed that his right ear was hurting very badly and he wanted to scream in pain. every time he tried to swallow or even move his ear would erupt in pain. He felt as though he was in a bad dream. He tried not to let his whimpers wake the sleepy brunette across the room. He was doing pretty well until his stomach started to churn fiercely. the shorter teen let out a painful moan, waking up a groggy Logan.

At first the brunette was a little confused as to why he was up at 2:30 in the morning, but was instantly pulled from his thoughts when he heard a small whimper across from him. He turned on a lamp and dimmed it so it wasn't to bright. He then studied the shaky Latino across from him. The moment his eyes met Carlos' The boy was up in a minute, careful not to startle the small boy.

"Logan gently lifted his chin to reveal unshed tears. "Baby what's wrong?'' Logan asked softly.

"M-My t-tummy and ear r-really hu-hurts.'' Carlos whimpered in pain.

"Do you think you're going to throw up?''

"I don't k-know.'' Carlos replied threw gritted teeth. Logan picked up the squirming boy and ran to their conjoined bathroom. He sat Carlos on the floor and lifted the toilet seat. He tried making Carlos lean over it, but he refused to throw up.

"No Logie, I don't want to throw up.'' Carlos cried.

" 'Litos It will make you feel better. It needs to get out of your system, it's not good to hold it back.'' Logan said sympathetically. Carlos tried to will his stomach to stop churning and focus on Logan's voice, but eventually he couldn't hold it in anymore and threw up all of his dinner. Logan rubbed The Latino's back and whispered words of comfort when Carlos heaved under Logan's gentle touch.

After a few minutes of heaving, Carlos looked up. He let the tears roll down his cheeks and onto his shirt. Logan immediately Pulled the quivering boy into his arms. Carlos continued to sob in Logan's calming embrace.

"Shh 'Los, it's okay. You're okay.'' Logan whispered. Finally Carlos' cries turned to whimpers and Logan took that as a chance to get him back to bed. Carlos was way to weak to walk back so Logan carried him back, cradling him to his chest. He was almost to the bed when he noticed the salty liquid running down Carlos' caramel skin. Logan grabbed a new pair of sweat pant, but didn't grab a new shirt. He quickly changed Carlos into his black sweat pant and no shirt. Logan then laid Carlos on his bed since the shorters was so wet do to all the sweat.

"You okay now?'' Logan asked sweetly.

"My tummy still hurts, but I'm not throwing up at least, though My ear really hurts Logie'' Carlos whimpered.

"Which one?''

"This one.'' Carlos said, pointing to his right ear.

"I can run some hot water on a rag and put it on your ear.'' Logan suggested. Carlos shook his head. "The water will make my ear infection worse.'' Carlos complained.

'' Well, I'm gonna go see if we have any medicine. I'll be right back.'' Logan quickly left the room and headed to the kitchen and bathroom, only to return back to his room empty handed.

"I couldn't find any.'' Logan explained. Carlos moaned. Sure he hated medicine, but he just wanted to feel better. Seeing the pain on Carlos' face made Logan's heart break.

"Actually, I'm gonna go to the store and by some I'll be back.'' As he turned to leave he felt a hand ghost over his and grab it. The taller turned back.

"Don't leave me." Carlos begged on the verge of tears again.

"Carlos, babe-'' Suddenly the two boys heard a knock on the door. Logan quickly answered.

"what's goin' on in h're.'' Kendall slurred, standing in the doorway.

"Sorry, Litos isn't feeling good at all, he threw up about five minutes ago.'' Kendall immediately shook himself awake. He hated when one of them got sick especially since Carlos was the youngest and was a little to brother to him just like Logan. He felt a little weird saying James was his brother considering that hey are dating.

"Can you stay with him?'' Logan asked. Kendall nodded his head and walked over to his little bother, touching his hand to the boy's. Logan ran out of the house and to the car, while Kendall stayed upstairs with Carlos. James soon joined the party of two when he had noticed Kendall wasn't in the room anymore. They both tried to sooth the small teen, but to no avail. He just wanted to get better so he wouldn't have to deal with this any longer.

After about an hour, Logan had finally made it home and was almost to the bedroom when he heard violent heaves coming from his room. He ran the rest of the way, his heart shattered when he saw the love of his life throwing up while hot tears streamed down his face. Kendall was talking him through it, holding the bucket for Carlos as James stood near the end of the bed trying not to throw up himself. He walked over and told Kendall, taking the bucket, that he and James could leave now. The blonde nodded and took a shaky James back to his room.

Logan pulled the bucket away once he was sure Carlos was done. He noticed a little bit of vomit on the Latino's lip. He ran into the bathroom and ran a rag under cold water then returned, wiping the stain off. Carlos looked up and would have smiled if he didn't feel so bad. Logan turned to the grocery bag at the end of the bed. Logan grabbed it and pulled out a bottle of medicine. He poured one cup and handed it to Carlos who took it with shaky finger, drinking it slowly. Logan had grabbed a glass of ginger ale before he came up and was now handing it to Carlos, helping him sip it slowly. Carlos' eyes fell to the bag as something else was still in it. Logan looked down and gave a small smile as he pulled it out. Carlos immediately brightened up.

"I though you would like this.'' Logan said holding a Thermal-Aid stuffed monkey in his hands. Carlos took it in his hands, bringing it to his chest.

"Let me go warm it up and then we can actually get some sleep.'' Logan said. He quickly made it to the microwave and heated the animal up for 30 seconds. He then rushed back upstairs and placed it on the desired spot. Instantly the ache in Carlos' ear was replaced with warmth. He felt a lot better now that his stomach was starting to calm down. Logan slid under the blankets and wrapped his arms tightly around his Carlos. The shorter boy snuggled into his chest. He looked up to see bags under Logan's eyes, making him feel guilty for staying up with him.

"I'm sorry.'' Carlos whispered hoarsely.

Logan looked down at the boy in his arms "Why?'' Logan asked confused

"Because I kept you up.'' Carlos said, feeling tears well up in his eyes.

" 'Los for you, I would do this everyday if that's what you needed.'' Logan said, planting a kiss on Carlos' burning forehead.

"I know and that's why I feel bad, because you always take care of me every time I get sick and I know that I can be annoying and you usually don't get a lot of sleep.'' Carlos felt a tear slip, but it was brushed away by Logan's thumb.

"Baby, You are never annoying. Yes there are times when it's hard to deal with your hyperness, but that's why I love you SO MUCH! I don't think I could ever go a day without your smile. And yes sometimes I don't get much sleep, but that's not because of you. I worry myself to much and I end up not sleeping.

"Promise?'' Carlos asked

"Promise.'' Logan replied, pulling the boy's lips to his. It was a short kiss, but it meant everything to the little Latino. Suddenly Carlos pouted saying "What if I get you sick"

''Then that just means I get to spend even more time in bed with you and cuddling you.'' Logan mumbled, feeling sleep pull at him.

"I love you Logie.'' Carlos whispered.

"Love you too "Litos.'' Logan replied

The next morning when the brunette woke up with a bit of a headache and stomachache he was not surprised at all. He looked down at the sleeping bundle in his arms, smiling to himself, and knew he would do it in a heartbeat.

* * *

**Wow I seriously thought about this little story when i saw the commercial for Thermal-Aids. I could just see Carlos wanting one of these and Logan thinking he was ridiculous. But in the end Logan gave him the one thing he wanted. A kiss, Not what you were thinking of no, Me either at first, but it just seems that Carlos would much rather have a kiss than a stuffed animal. I hope this was a good story =)**


End file.
